


a moment of silence

by ethereallovee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Green is the ultimate wingmom, Hidge deserves more love, Keith is still gone :(, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Post-Canon, Sometime during season 5, implied klance, it's really small though, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereallovee/pseuds/ethereallovee
Summary: The Lions were technically supposed to be working for them, right? Sure, it was a joint thing, but you'd think they'd have s o m e respect for their Paladin. At least, Pidge had assumed she and Green had a mutual respect for each other. Until Green decides to be needlessly stubborn because her Paladin won't address some locked up feelings.





	a moment of silence

Pidge was, to put it lightly, suffering. Her Lion was acting _completely_ unresponsive and the cloaking device that had been crucial to the mission had decided to malfunction after they crossed enemy lines. Her Lion was hardly connecting with her during her futile attempt to maneuver through ballistic missiles that ricocheted off of straying asteroids.

 

In short, everything that could possibly go wrong was going wrong in the worst way possible. To say she was becoming annoyed was the largest understatement in the universe, and she wasn’t afraid to let anyone know it. Poor Lance was the butt of her insults and snaps that night.

 

“ _Gah!!”_ Pidge threw her helmet, which was ultimately useless as she sat abandoned in her Lion, off to the side of the cockpit. If eyes could light flames, hers would be a wildfire. There was nothing Pidge hated more than feeling _useless._ It was aggravating. Everyone else was out there risking their lives and she had to sit pretty in the castle until Green felt up to leaving.

 

She respected Green’s hesitance, though it was driving her insane. She didn’t want to rush her Lion when the girl had done so much for her and her confidence. But, _man,_ sitting around like this was going to drive her stir crazy. She took a small breath, pushing herself out of her seat to grab her helmet that was still slightly spinning on the floor.

 

Her eyes fell back onto her seat, her expression softening ever-so-slightly. “C’mon, girl, the rest of the team is out there. We have to be there for them. You wanna help the other lions, right?” She cooed, her hand falling onto the seat in a vague attempt to comfort Green. “We gotta get out there.”

 

Similar to the past attempts, her only response was silence and she responded with hot tears that she did her best to fight. Being unable to help her team was one thing, but being completely disconnected with her Lion? It was a nightmare.

 

“ _Pidge! We could_ **_really_ ** _use you out here right about now!”_ Lance’s voice shot through her intercoms, startling her out of her wandering thoughts. As if he could see her, she glared coldly at the small microphone connected to her helmet.

 

“Yeah- well- I’m _trying,_ Lance-! Green still isn’t responding and I can’t just _force_ her to listen!” She snapped back, her nails digging into her chair. She loved Lance, she really did, but there were days he really didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.

 

A heavy sigh followed after, audible through the grunts and screams of the other Paladins from the fighting and flying. Pidge yearned to be out there helping them. Her legs itched to be moving and her hands felt impossibly shaky. She bit her lip, waiting for advice or instructions or _anything._

 

This time, it was Hunk who spoke. “Hold on, Pidge, I’m heading back to the castle-”

 

“What?? Why??” Her expression switched from frustrated to confused in the blink of an eye. “You aren’t connected to Green- you can’t convince her to wake up any more than I can.”

 

“True.. But when Lance was struggling with the Blue lion, Allura went to help him and things seemed to work out, right? Maybe- maybe I can help out?” He sounded hopeful. Supportive. Two things she was more than accustomed to hear from Hunk, but were greatly appreciated nonetheless.

 

A sharper voice cut through their conversation. “Just make sure you hurry. The left side is clear for the moment, but I can’t promise it will stay that way. Lance and I will hold them off for as long as we can.”

 

“Thanks, ‘Llura.” Hunk was most likely very excited to take a small break and slip away from the danger they were constantly thrown into, but his voice still rang with a genuine appreciation for their Altean friend that Pidge couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I’ll be there in just a few ticks, okay?” She could already see his smile through the mic. She gave a small nod that he couldn’t see, resting her back against the seat, the painfully consistent huffs and grunts from battle still audible through her helmet despite doing her best to focus on anything else.

 

She had absolutely no idea what was going on with Green. Things had been a bit difficult recently, but Green always responded when she really needed her to. Now? Nothing. Silence. She let Pidge in and stayed silent until Pidge wanted to leave. Well- maybe she was wrong to say she had _no_ idea what could be wrong; she just didn’t want to admit it.

 

Green was very similar to Pidge’s mother; loving, caring, concerned for Pidge almost constantly- but she didn’t put up with her garbage. When Pidge vented about something that she could easily fix, Green wasn’t afraid to put her in her place. Which is what Pidge thought was happening right now, though she hated to admit it.

 

Just the other night, Pidge had confessed to Green that she _might_ have the slightest crush on one of her teammates. It was no big deal and she wasn’t entirely sure why Green was so determined to make her approach it, but it was getting out of hand. She was still completely capable of assisting her teammates without getting distracted by her wandering thoughts. Sure, the other day, she had almost shot Shiro while sneaking glances over at her aforementioned crush, and she had flown head-first into Lance during training while staring wordlessly at her sweetheart of a friend, but she could handle it.

 

And yet. He’s on his way here right now. And she wanted nothing more than to crash through Green’s window and float away into space before her feelings caught up to her.

 

That’s what she did best; avoid. She could avoid a crush like the plague. She _had_ to for years. If she crushed on one of the guys around her during her years at the Garrison, she would only torture herself by never making a move on those painfully hetero guys. If she crushed on a girl, she’d only be lying to those poor saints who thought she was a dude and thought they were straight (or bi or pan or whatever).

 

It was never something she considered to be a part of her. She hadn’t let herself do that for years and now that she was, she was terrified she might screw their friendship up. And nothing meant more to her than her friendship with Hunk. They understood each other in a way Pidge had always wanted. Sure, she and Matt could geek out over things from time-to-time, but it was _different_ with Hunk. He wanted to learn from her and the nerdy things she knew for no reason other than not being asleep at two in the morning. He wanted to hear the random facts and unsolved stories she had piled up in her head and wanted to learn more about who she was past ‘Pidge’. When they were alone, he would call her Katie and it was one of her favorite things.

 

But he was so pure-hearted and kind. And no matter how much she told herself she was also a good person, she knew she could never amount to Hunk. She could accept that; but she didn’t want him to ever have anyone who was less than him. He was like a breath of fresh air out in the deep void of space. And she would rather die than lose that.

 

So she took a small breath, digging her nails into her palms as she heard the door of the room open. It didn’t take long for her to hear Hunk’s surprisingly soft footsteps stop near her lion. She could do this. She could keep up the act and figure out a different way to make things even with Green.

 

The deep, negative vibe that shot through her chest told her that Green disagreed, but she pushed it down anyways and threw on a small smile, nodding for Green to open up. And, once again, it was the only time she listened.

 

Hunk followed through, his bright smile immediately taking over his cautious face. “Hey! So- what’s up? Is it like- tech stuff?”

 

 _His smile could cure the Galra of their evil mindsets._ “No, I don’t think so. It’s… It’s different than that- she’s not responding to me at all after I get in here. She just… We just _sit_ here.”

 

Hunk frowned sympathetically, his hand resting on her small shoulder as his eyes glanced around at the controls. “Any idea why?”

 

Pidge tore her gaze off of his face and stared at the side of her Lion, thinking a few things directed towards her stubborn lion that she didn’t have the guts to say aloud. “Nope. I don’t think s-”

 

Before she could finish her shaky response, the ground beneath the two of them began to shift ever so slightly, and Hunk almost instantly looked nervous. The mouth of the Lion snapped shut almost as quick as the shaking, the lighting in the small space a bit darker and the situation a lot more infuriating. Would Green forgive her if she shouted out as many insults as she could? She knew a few good Italian ones from her nonna back in her birth country.

 

“Uhh- what’s up with that? Is Green like- malfunctioning?”

 

Pidge groaned, throwing her head back in frustration. On one hand, talking to him was kind of easier this way because she couldn’t _see_ him. On the other, she was trapped in a lion’s head with a boy she thought was really cute. That’s literally something she never thought she’d have to deal with. “No, no. It;s not that. She’s _completely_ aware of _what_ she’s _doing._ ” Pidge hissed through gritted teeth.

 

A soft, mocking purr was all that followed.

 

Hunk rose an eyebrow (or, she thought he did - it was pretty dark in there) and leaned against the door of her Lion. “Then.. It should be easy to fix, right?”

 

Pidge laced her fingers in her hair, pulling on it enough for it to hurt. “No. No, it won’t. Why did you come up here? What else could anyone have done with _my_ Lion?”

 

Judging from the surprised expression on Hunk’s face and the angry whirring from Green, Pidge assumed she said something a bit too angrily. “Sorry, Hunk. This is all just a bit overwhelming. I hate not being out there with the team.”

 

Of course, Hunk merely smiled, squeezing her shoulder before it dropped to his side. “No worries! But- she’ll let me out, right? I mean, the team has the mission handled so I’m not worried about them getting hurt right now or anything, but.. I don’t want to be stuck in here all day or anything. Not that your company isn’t great! But, you know. Not the best as being stuck in small spaces.”

 

Pidge blinked. “My company is great?”

 

 _Why_ oh _why_ had she asked that? That was _such_ a cliche and childish thing to ask. _Validate me!!_ \- A rough translation of her stupid question.

 

But Hunk just looked surprised. “What? I- yeah?? Dude, c’mon, you’re like, my best friend. Of course your company is great.”

 

“Right.” Of course. “Thanks, Hunk. I… Really like your company, too.”

 

“Really? I was always worried that I was like- too overbearing or something. I can be a pretty loud dude, you know?” He spoke freely, as though the idea of confession his insecurities was something natural and common for him. She supposed it was; he was always voicing his discomfort with a situation.

 

She shook her head hastily, standing a bit straighter. “You’re kidding, right? That’s what I- I mean, like, that’s what we all love about you, Hunk!” She did her best to cover up her small mistake, hoping it sounded more like a stutter than a slip-up (it didn’t).

 

He flashed a thankful grin, making his way around her to sit in her pilot chair. Normally she would have complained, but the controls were off so he couldn’t mess with her equipment this time. She kept her mouth shut, staring at the back of his head intently. He didn’t seem to feel her eyes on him. “So. What’s Green want anyway? A snack? I could go for a snack too, little dude.” He pat the side of the lion, earning a content purr. Pidge sent Green a heartless glare, shoving her hands into her pockets.

 

“Uh, no, not a snack. Something random. Something _dumb,_ ” she threw in pointedly, clenching her fists together a bit too violently. “Noo big deal. She’ll _stop_ being _stubborn_ soon.” She didn’t care that she was emphasizing random words. She was frustrated and tired and not entirely sure how to fix the situation.

 

But Green had set it up. She set it _all_ up. She refused to start up because she knew out of everyone, Hunk would be the first to check up on her. It was only a matter of time before the others showed up and Green _had_ to release them. There was no way she’d do this forever - right?

 

“Y’know, that’s kind of a relief.” Hunk broke the brief silence between them, his eyes glued to the hands neatly folded on his lap. Pidge rose an eyebrow, shifting a bit so she could at least see his sweet little profile. He didn’t look at her.

 

“What is? About Green? Yeah, she’s stubborn, but she isn’t _that_ stubborn. She’ll let us out eventually. Luckily the team seems to be doing a lot better so-”

 

“Nononono, not about that.” He shook his head, barely side-glancing over to her. “You know- about you not thinking I’m some obnoxious guy.”

 

“Why would I think you’re obnoxious?” _You’re one of the best people I have ever met._

 

He laughed, though it didn’t sound like him. “Ah, don’t worry about it. The tight-space thing is gettin’ to my head. Better to not humor it.”

 

“Hunk, you’re a really good person.” Pidge frowned, hesitantly stepping a bit closer to him. She was pretty decent at comforting her brother and her friends, but Hunk was a different story. When Hunk was upset like this, it happened suddenly and lasted only for a moment. But the idea of him feeling that way was far too painful for her to just drop. “Come on, you know this, dude.”

 

He smiled half-heartedly. “We’re just all pretty different, you know? A lot of us are more reserved and not big on physical contact like I am - the random hugs and aggressive pats on the back can be a bit much for people. It’s just - it’s the way I am, and it helps me deal with this crazy space-jazz we have going on here. I just don’t want to come across as too much.”

 

Pidge fought the urge to kiss his cheek and tell him over and over that he was a loved and valued person and that his optimism and brightness were so strongly appreciated all throughout the team. Instead, she took another tentative step forward, shrugging a bit. “You’ve come across as a lot of things. Too much wasn’t ever one of them for me.”

 

He finally turned to look at her, his expression soft and curious. “Well, now you _gotta_ tell me what some of them were. C’mon, we’re trapped inside a lion’s head. That just screams ‘share your secrets with your best friend’.”

 

She snickered a bit at him, rolling her eyes and letting them land on the abandoned helmet that sat idly on the ground. “Uh, I dunno. You’re just- you’re pretty funny, I guess. I mean, your mannerisms and the way you react to things makes me laugh a lot. And you’re - uh - you’re really nice to hang out with.” She rubbed the back of her neck, her face burning more than she cared to admit. “Like, really nice. You’re super pleasant and you make this whole space thing a lot easier to deal with. The team wouldn’t be the same without you, Hunk.”

 

He was staring at her like she had put all of the mess of beautifully scattered stars in the night sky. “Aw, man, I- I wasn’t expecting anything like _that.”_ Without missing a beat, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly, pulling her into a one arm hug that resulted in her half-sitting on his lap. Unfortunately, he didn’t keep the hug going for too long. He released her a moment after with a small smile on his face. “Funny. Getting complimented by a pretty girl in the head of a giant, robotic space warrior wasn’t how I planned it.”

 

She moved herself away from the chair, her eyes a big wider than they should be. He seemed completely clueless, only adding to her shock more. “What?”

 

“You know? We’re stuc-”

 

“No, like- _pretty?”_ Pidge gestured towards her giant hoodie and cargo shorts, then up towards her unkempt hair and oversized glasses. “I’m, like, the type of person who shows up in Google Images when you search _average,_ Hunk.”

 

“Wait, what? Don’t tell me-” he glared, pointing his finger at her accusingly. “ _Please_ don’t tell me you mean that. Katie Holt. That’s ridiculous! I’ve always thought you were pretty. I thought you knew you were pretty.”

 

Pidge stared at anything other than Hunk, her cheeks burning a bright red. For the first time that evening, she was grateful that the small area was dark. “I don’t know. Haven’t really thought about anything like that.”

 

He flicked her head, smiling at her fondly. “Not that you need anyone’s validation to be pretty, but I can confirm that Lance thinks you’re cute too. I’m not sure if it was an I-wanna-date-you cute or not, but I almost thought he’d end up with you and not Keith for awhile.” He laughed, clearly joking with the addition to his sweet statement. The idea of both of her dear friends finding her pretty- wait.

 

“Not an almost-date-me? What would that kind of attraction be?” She asked as casually as she could, digging her shoe into the ground. Hunk smiled sheepishly, staring down at his folded hands once again. “Nono, come on, who was it that said we can’t be shy? Huh? That’s right. Spill.”

 

“Okay, okay,” he laughed, shoving her arm with a softness she knew he was aiming for. “Like- when someone likes you like that, they think about you a lot. And worry about you.. Care about you and your wellbeing.. Not that Lance didn’t!!” He waved his arms a bit frantically, as though he had screwed up. “It’s just different than that. It’s wanting to wake up early so they can get a good breakfast. And wanting to make sure they turn their blue-light filter on their laptop at night when they’re working really hard and need to take care of their eyes. It’s when you save an extra piece of cake - that’s _real_ love - and go out of their way to do something for them, and-”

 

Pidge, despite her face burning in embarrassment, smiled at him. “Sounds a lot like someone I know.”

 

He returned it just as softly. “Guess it does. Oops. It wasn’t supposed to slip out this way.”

 

She rubbed the hem of her sweatshirt between her fingers, turning her gaze over to his face. She didn’t want to do anything dramatic. She didn’t want to sit on his lap and cuddle or kiss him. She didn’t want to rush anything, if this was even a thing to begin with. So, she simply leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Hunk’s cheek, her hand squeezing his shoulder. “Thanks.”

 

His cheeks were finally beginning to burn a darker color. “You’re a great person, Pidge. And, hey, I’ll be happy to tell you you’re pretty whenever you want.”

 

She rolled her eyes, nudging into his arm gently. “I’ll make sure to remember that. I’ll do the same for you.”

 

He threw his hand over his heart. “Pidge, I’m so flattered that you think I’m pretty.”

 

‘You’re the prettiest guy I know, Hunk.”

 

“We all know Coran is the real beauty on the team. Don’t lie to my face ever again.”

 

Pidge grinned, ready to voice her agreement when the lights in her Lion suddenly flickered on, and the jaw of Green began slowly dropping down. Hunk jumped from his seat, grinning like a man man. “Finally! No offense, Katie, but I’m not a fan of dark places that I can’t escape.”

 

She shook her head quickly. “No offense taken. The team is still waiting. We should probably get going.”

 

Hunk laughed, tapping the side of his helmet. “Oh, yeah, no they’re definitely still waiting. They’ve been yelling into the intercoms about mission details and detours they’re gonna have to take since we were gone.”

 

Pidge smirked, leaning against her seat and pulling her helmet over to her with her foot. Sure enough, she could already hear Lance’s angry voice screeching through the speakers. She rolled her eyes, pulling her helmet onto her head. “Lanceohmygosh shut up _.”_ She hissed through it with nothing but love and affection. “Green’s responding now. We’re on our way.”

 

“ _Well you better hurry! We’ve been holding them off for you two lovebirds but it won’t last forever.”_

 

“Call us that again, I dare you.”

 

_“Just hurry!”_

 

She sighed, dropping into her seat. She could already see Yellow and Hunk waiting right outside for Pidge and Green. “Thanks, girl. But, uh, next time- can you at least wait to do something like that when our friends aren’t in danger?”

 

A purr of disagreement. “Whatever. The important thing is that it wouldn’t happen again.”

 

Another purr. Pidge made sure she shut off her intercom before she responded. “What do you _mean_ I better kiss him before the next mission??”

**Author's Note:**

> i love hidge!! that's all. just a sweet thing for a sweet pairing because it doesn't get nearly enough love.  
> edit: hunk no longer puts "scars" in the night sky


End file.
